


Polyamory ~モーニング·アフターの奇縁~

by Fidget



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget/pseuds/Fidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As he was more or less sure this was all somehow Gackt's doing, he didn't feel too bad about leaving his wayward lover's tanned, hairless butt exposed to the elements.  'The elements' here being defined as oddly-fashioned punk-rockers ten years younger and suspiciously comfortable on Gackt's bed, with Gackt's naked butt exposed, sitting on Gackt's also-naked lover and tweaking said lover's nipples."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamory ~モーニング·アフターの奇縁~

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE DIRTIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN, HANDS DOWN. D:
> 
> More or less written just to see how obscene I could be without immediately bursting into hell fire.
> 
> GacktxHydexMiyavi. Let the good times roll.

  
  
**50 Kinky Ways Challenge #42: More-some**   


Hyde was still mostly asleep, but a small, subconscious part of him was able to recognize the cool morning light from the sheer curtains informing him that morning had arrived, the uniquely bizarre scent of Platinum Egoiste worn for more than 24 hours, perspired through and left to cool informing him that he was at Gackt's house and they had had sex last night, and the sound of the front door slamming shut informing him...

...Wait, what _was_ that informing him?

This small, subconscious part of his brain was only just beginning to tentatively rouse the conscious part to have a look at things when the door to Gackt's bedroom was flung open with a joyous (and far too awake) cry of " _Gaku-nii!! Ohayou gozaimasu~!!_ "

The subconscious part of Hyde's brain decided that desperate times called for desperate measures and took motor control. He sat up in bed with wide eyes bleary and jaw slack, and quickly ran through the list of default panic situations. Was there a fire?! An earthquake?! Were there guns involved?!

There was a tall, slender someone standing in the doorway and staring at him -- No, not at him... at his torso -- and this someone pointed a dramatic finger towards him with a gasp, then began to lunge. Terrified beyond reason (still not awake in the least), realizing he was naked and utterly defenseless, Hyde clawed in panicked desperation at the sheets, yanking them up to his chin and shrieking as the lanky form descended to the bed on all fours like a wild animal. The bounce created by the landing, though it paralyzed Hyde with senseless fear, caused Gackt only to snuffle and turn his head to face them, though his eyes didn't open.

Miyavi tossed a few strands of stray hair out of his face to better see as he crawled awkwardly up the mattress and settled straddling one of Hyde's legs. He was grinning in delight as he reached forward and grasped the sheet, crying out excitedly, " _Let me see it!_ "

" _Noooo!_ " Hyde squealed in helpless terror as the sheet was thrust down with a strength and passion his sleepy mind could not yet coordinate. Alarms were clamouring in all corners of his mind. _I'm going to be molested! RAPE! RAPE!!_

But the sheet pooled safely at his hips and went no further. Almost as confused by the lack of molestation as he was by the possibility of it, Hyde stopped shielding his face to look at what was going on.

Miyavi was leaning forward and examining Hyde's chest with interest. "I didn't know you had piercings!" the younger artist exclaimed. "Are these new?" The pad of his finger gently lifted the ends of Hyde's left nipple's barbell away from his chest, and the mischievous brown eyes looked up to meet Hyde's.

Hyde gaped and said the only thing he could think of. "Uh... yeah."

Miyavi clapped his hands. "They look great! Look, it forms a little triangle with your belly piercing! I've never been one for symmetry myself," He paused to smile, the helix in his lip pulling the grin lopsided. "But it suits you."

Hyde was beginning to come to at last, and as he did, he realized certain questions that needed answering. Actually, there was really only _one_ question from which all the others branched: What the hell was Miyavi doing in Gackt's house?

Was he dreaming?

Why was this damn kid not embarrassed to be sitting on the bed with people who had clearly fucked the night before?

Were they _lovers?!_

As Miyavi cheerfully chatted about how much he liked Hyde's nipples, Hyde tried to surreptitiously gather the sheets into a concealing lump over his lap and around the back of his hips. In doing so, he gathered all the material away from over Gackt, who was sleeping comfortably on his stomach, but as he was more or less sure this was all somehow Gackt's doing, he didn't feel too bad about leaving his wayward lover's tanned, hairless butt exposed to the elements. 'The elements' here being defined as oddly-fashioned punk-rockers ten years younger and suspiciously comfortable on Gackt's bed, with Gackt's naked butt exposed, sitting on Gackt's also-naked lover and tweaking said lover's nipples.

It was enough to give Hyde a headache.

In fact, his head rather _did_ ache, but it might have been all the drinking the night before. No longer even pretending to listen to Miyavi's cheerful prattle, he groaned and clutched his temples.

Miyavi pouted in sympathy. "Ah, hold on just one second!" He said, and leapt off the bed in a tangle of long, skinny limbs. Hyde eyed him distrustfully as he bounded into the master bathroom, knowledgeably opened one side of the ornate mirrored medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of aspirin located there.

From directly above the industrial-sized painkiller's spot in the cabinet, the box of condoms was visible like a gold-labeled accusation. Hyde scowled.

Miyavi pranced over and resituated himself on Hyde's legs, holding out the aspirin and Gackt's cup from the sink with a brilliant smile. "Here you go!"

Hyde snatched them away ungraciously, crunching both the aspirin with his mouth open and washing the foul-tasting powder down with the faintly toothpaste-flavoured water. He glared shamelessly at the intruder, who was chuckling knowingly at Hyde's blatant disregard for recommended dosages in a way that only made Hyde more irate.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hyde rasped in sarcastic politeness. Miyavi shrugged.

"I thought I would visit Gaku-nii... Gackt. He's usually up by this time of day." If Miyavi was implying anything with that statement, his sweet tone of voice didn't let on in the slightest.

"Well, he isn't. And neither was I." Hyde snapped. Miyavi frowned as though worried.

"Sorry to wake you. I was excited to see your piercings, and you were sitting up..."

" _In bed._ I was sitting up _in bed_." _In someone else's bed, naked!_

Miyavi finally got a clue. "Are you, uh, angry?"

Hyde glared daggers at him and furiously dug a little compressed bit of aspirin out of the groove of a molar with his tongue.

"I mean, you knew, didn't you? I knew about you."

Hyde glared harder. It was too awful to have to admit aloud that he'd been in the dark this whole time, and now that it had been pointed out, it seemed laughably obvious that Gackt would have innumerable people vying for a position in his bed. Hyde felt himself shrink in significance to the size of an atom in the universe, one more notch in Gackt's shredded belt.

Miyavi was biting his lip, fiddling with the helix awkwardly. He was so young, so slender, so damn _tall_... And obviously crazy as hell. He must be wild in bed and Gackt would absolutely love that. Hyde's glare softened to a dissatisfied frown as his gaze fell from Miyavi's tattooed but smooth skin to his own hands in his lap, slightly calloused and veined with the signs of age, and stubby in comparison to Miyavi's lanky elegance.

"Haido-san?"

Hyde looked up. Miyavi was looking worriedly at him.

"Gaku-nii talks about you all the time," the younger singer began, clearly embarrassingly aware of what was going through Hyde's mind. "Says you're really funny, and passionate, but easy-going... Says you keep him centred. He made you sound so great, I wanted to meet you some time. I guess I wasn't picturing it like this, but..." He smiled crookedly and met Hyde's eyes. "I mean, if we could get to know each other, it'd make things really great!"

Hyde stared at him, stared at the young man he'd just met sitting on his legs with only one pair of pants and a thin sheet between them, leaning on his hands and smiling impishly, and suddenly he was afraid of what Miyavi might mean.

_If we could get to know each other, it'd make things really great!_

Affronted, Hyde was about to tell him to get the fuck out when something caught his attention.

Something conspicuous in its absence.

Gackt wasn't snoring at all. In retrospect, he hadn't been snoring for some time.

Hyde glanced over and inspected the sleeping face beside him. It was smooth and angelic, the lashes laying tenderly on the cheeks, the full lips curved in a faint smile.

Hyde frowned. Gackt was a terrible actor.

Then Hyde stopped frowning, because he had a terrible, nasty, spiteful idea. He turned back to Miyavi's hopeful, earnest, lopsided grin and returned it with his coyest of smiles.

After all, it wasn't like the kid was _ugly_ or anything. He leaned forward a little.

"Well, I guess we're in a pretty good position to get to know each other, Miyavi-kun." He agreed, shamelessly lidding his eyes.

Miyavi was obviously shocked by the change of demeanor in Hyde from volatile to downright suggestive, but if there was one word to describe Miyavi in all ways and all situations, it was "easygoing". Pleased that things were going well even if he didn't know exactly what had brought about the change, he returned Hyde's coy grin and bit his lip. He really _had_ been intrigued by Gackt's descriptions of his other lover, and if they were going to skip straight to the fun part in their relationship, why not?

Hyde cast a quick glance at his supposedly sleeping lover before grabbing a handful of Miyavi's tank top and pulling him forward. Miyavi followed the tug willingly, leaning on to all fours and meeting the kiss with his mouth open. Hyde was almost shocked at the other man's willingness, but then again, he would have felt like an ass if he'd tried planting one on Miyavi simply for the sake of bothering Gackt and been rejected.

Miyavi was scooting up the bed as they deepened the kiss, straddling Hyde's thighs and working his arms around and up Hyde's back. Hyde could feel him smiling into the kiss, stretching lips dragging the pointed cones of the helix across Hyde's mouth. It was surprisingly exciting.

They broke the kiss to breathe and Miyavi giggled indulgently, rolling his body forward to press them closer together and leaning in with the clear intent of knocking them both over. Hyde resisted ( _he_ wanted to be in control of this, dammit), hand dropping the crumpled fistful of Miyavi's shirt and pushing on his shoulder instead. Miyavi paused, perhaps thinking he was being pushed away, but Hyde used their interlocked legs as a guide and, pitching his hips to one side, managed to convince Miyavi to flip them both over.

The carefully bunched sheet was barely covering him now, but it didn't seem too important since their new horizontal positions were making their interests in each other painfully obvious. Tossing his hair out of his face as he propped himself up on his arms, Hyde ground down experimentally. Miyavi let out a giggly groan and reached out to pull Hyde down for another kiss, which of course Hyde complied to.

"Hyde-san," Miyavi gasped in amusement as they broke apart, a suspiciously coy look on his face for someone who was trying to rearrange their legs until Hyde was lying between them, "I'd heard you're a flirt, but I didn't know you made a habit of getting to know fellow musicians this way."

"I don't," Hyde said through a grunt as their erections lined up, thrusting almost involuntarily. "But some people just _beg_ to be thrown down and fucked, and here you were in bed with me..." Never mind that when he'd first realized Miyavi was in bed with him, he'd been torn between screaming in terror and screaming in fury, and this was all supposed to be a way of getting back at his cheating man-whore of a lover.

Oh, right, Gackt.

Hyde glanced over at the still figure of the younger singer, still resolutely feigning sleep despite the cacophony of grunts and sighs less than a foot away from him. Hyde briefly pondered what he would do if it turned out Gackt really was sleeping, but Miyavi evidently hadn't gotten over his fascination with Hyde's new piercings, and the older man's train of thought was derailed as a guitar-callused finger twirled over the barbell in one nipple.

Abruptly struck with the unfairness of Miyavi still being fully clothed, Hyde began the complicated maneuver of removing the young man's shirt without catching it on any facial piercings. Miyavi, clearly having much more practice, wriggled lithely out from the tanktop without any mishaps, exposing his collection of tattoos. Despite having seen them in numerous magazines, and even having casually watched as they multiplied over the years of Miyavi's solo career from his more disconnected position of opposite a piece of glossy paper, Hyde had to stop a moment to appreciate the sheer quantity of them. Upon reaching the semicircular message beneath the boy's bellybutton suggesting he 'Don't hesitate & Go', he decided to take the advice and, with one hand supporting his weight and the other attempting to undo each of Miyavi's three decorative belts, dove forward for another kiss.

Miyavi squirmed beneath him, long fingers trailing from between Hyde's shoulders, down his back and over his hips, dipping curiously beneath the last pathetic corner of the sheet that kept the older singer from being exposed. Hyde disentangled the riveted belts from their place at Miyavi's waist, threw them to the floor, and made relatively quick work of the fly so as not to be too far behind, mouth moving to bite indelicately at Miyavi's jaw. Their hands found their respective ways to their goals simultaneously. Hyde groaned. Miyavi giggled.

There was a gasp, hissed through the teeth, beside them.

Both turning, Hyde and Miyavi were met with Gackt's wide eyed face staring at them in something which he doubtlessly hoped seemed like shock and grogginess. Unfortunately, it was rather lacking in 'groggy', and therefore did a poor job of covering up the 'turned-on'.

Hyde smirked, catching his lip between his teeth and tossing his hair out of his face in a way that would have made magazine photographers wet themselves. "Morning, Gacchan," he greeted huskily. "We've got company."

Miyavi didn't seem worried at all by Gackt's (supposedly) shocked expression. "Good morning, Gaku-nii. Did you sleep well?"

Gackt seemed, for once, at an utter loss for words. His mouth fell open in expectation, but his brain never managed to do its part, and he stared in a rapidly less surprised and more aroused fashion.

Always keen to put on a show, Hyde returned to undressing Miyavi and Miyavi returned to feeling Hyde up beneath the sheet. When Hyde had slid the offensively-coloured pants down as far as he could get them (not far, considering their entwined state), Miyavi paused to unwrap himself and kick them to the floor, turning them inside out in his distracted effort to get them off. He flopped back on to the bed again and Hyde lecherously eyed him; his hips were a slim box stretching elastic skin, topped by abdominal muscles protuberant in his utter lack of fat. Ah, youth. Hyde grasped the indentations of hip bones in both hands and stole another devouring kiss.

Gackt cleared his throat as he found something resembling a pertinent question. "What are you doing?"

"Stupid question, Gacchan." Hyde rasped against Miyavi's throat.

"Stupid question, Gaku." Miyavi gasped in unison.

Properly put in his place, Gackt paused again to regroup. "Well, _why_ are you doing that?" He asked at great length.

Miyavi grinned and chuckled. "You were asleep, and I came over here wanting to get _fucked_ , and Hyde was right here and naked and everything..."

Hearing it spelled out like that jogged Hyde's memory forcefully from its distractions with the young man underneath him. Suddenly furious, he abandoned what he had been doing to cut in with his distinctly less amiable reason, snatching a handful of Gackt's rumpled morning coif and tangling his fingers in it until they were tight against his lover's scalp. Gackt whined piteously. "You nasty, cheating, hedonistic bastard!" Hyde accused, alternately lifting Gackt's head by the handful of hair or squashing it back into the mattress with every syllable. "How many other musicians are you fucking behind my back?!"

"Ha...?" Miyavi was still trying to work out when Hyde had stopped wriggling between his legs and come to be crouching on all fours beside Gackt, knocking his head around. He felt maybe a tiny bit used as he realized Hyde's intentions, but overall felt that being naked in bed (Gackt's really shamelessly enormous bed, at that) with both of them couldn't be leading anywhere that bad. Especially since Hyde hadn't been totally acting with him... Miyavi could now actually see his erection, exposed completely when Hyde had abruptly abandoned his sheet, bobbing slightly in his exertions abusing Gackt.

Gackt was half crying in the unfairness of it all as he fought to maintain his righteousness. "'Cheating bastard?!' You should talk!! You're wife's at home right now, _Hideto!_ "

Hyde wasn't to be distracted with his own issues of guilt. He jerked Gackt's head so that the mattress bounced. " _How many other musicians, you prick?!_ " He roared.

" _None!! None!!_ " Gackt squealed, hands scrabbling uselessly at Hyde's iron grip lest he should lose an entire patch of hair there.

Miyavi watched them with some interest. With him, Gackt had always been the suave seducer, all romance and charm and small, secretive smiles. Obviously, he and Hyde were more developed in their relationship, and it was interesting to see such a monumental reversal as Hyde pinched and yanked and Gackt scrambled to protect himself from the jealous outburst. Interesting how there could be so many sides to a person. He refocused on the present moment just in time to see Hyde delivering an excruciating purple-nurple to accompany his tirade.

"-TOLD YOU I WAS SLEEPING WITH YUA AIDA BUT IT WAS OKAY BECAUSE SHE TOTALLY KNEW I WAS SLEEPING WITH YOU, TOO, AND WOULD LOVE TO FUCK YOU HERSELF HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?!"

" _But my most perfect rose!_ " Gackt shrieked in dog-whistle tones of desperation, "That would not be in the least similar seeings as Yua Aida is actually two sisters who are filmed and photographed under one stage name!!"

"Really?" Miyavi queried, which seemed to remind them both that he was still there. As Hyde stopped his savage attacks to look at Miyavi in some surprise, Gackt turned and gave him a look of gratitude.

"Really. If you look closely, you'll see."

"Sisters in the porn industry? That seems a little weird, Gaku-nii..."

"This is all beside the point!" Hyde said, remembering himself and beginning to shout again, although he seemed content to simply sit and yell rather than to physically abuse anyone.

"What _was_ the point?" Miyavi asked, having been only partially listening to their row.

As Hyde opened his mouth to explain in redundant detail what the point was, Gackt sat up abruptly and kissed him. Miyavi was inwardly debating the wisdom of this, but Gackt appeared to know what he was doing, as Hyde calmed after a moment and melted into their kiss.

They lingered a moment before breaking apart, Hyde feeling the anger he had harbored towards his lover melt away as always. It was really awfully frustrating to be having an affair with someone who had both incredibly irritating habits and a lack of morals _and_ the ability to effectively make one forget them with minimal effort. "Bastard," he muttered faintly, but Gackt smiled his all too familiar 'you-love-me-anyway-because-I'm-a-sex-god' smirk and leaned forward to kiss him again.

In a reversal of his overly dominant actions towards Miyavi, Hyde let himself be pushed backwards by the force of Gackt's kiss, falling into what was obviously a position made automatic by frequent repetition, leaning on his elbows and letting his bent knees fall open. Gackt followed him back, gladly slipping into a comfortable position between Hyde's legs and sliding their torsos together as he moved up the smaller man's body. Hyde broke the kiss to moan wantonly when their hips lined up, and Gackt smiled in self-satisfaction as though it were the first time he'd ever sexually gratified anybody, which was, of course, incorrect.

Even as Hyde was looping his arm over Gackt's shoulders to hold them tightly together, he glanced over at Miyavi's hesitant form with half-lidded eyes. Still feeling put-out over the whole affair, Hyde decided to forego shame, consideration, or decency of any kind, and beckoned the youth over with a half formed gesture. When Miyavi was within arm's reach, Hyde sat up to free his hand and dragged Miyavi forward for a kiss, dragging his tongue over the cones of the lip ring and wriggling against Gackt's warm skin.

Wonderful.

Gackt was surprised to see Miyavi being brought into what was going on (he and Hyde had never so much as discussed bringing anyone else into their relationship, although admittedly, he and Miyavi had discussed it many times and at great length), but rather than question something going so improbably in his favour, he slid down Hyde's body to crouch between his legs, freeing the upper half to Miyavi's whims, and running his hands up Hyde's thighs, tense and shivering beneath the pale skin.

Hyde was disconcerted to realize he was already having a difficult time following what was going on, but his mind was only kissing Miyavi absently as he anticipated Gackt's actions, and so he was surprised when the youngest singer shoved him suddenly down to lie flat on the bed. With a gasp, Hyde blinked his eyes open just in time to see Miyavi's impish grin as he slithered into a lying position along Hyde's side, draping his lean torso across Hyde's and attacking his mouth with newfound fervor. As Gackt was breathing, hot and moist, up his length with slow, practiced sensuality, Miyavi was unabashedly teaching him the definition and every connotation of the phrase 'making-out', in all senses sloppy and hedonistic, and Gackt's hands were on his hips and Miyavi's were mussing up his hair as he held their faces together and wow, had trying to become the center of attention ever been a good idea because this was just. Wonderful.

Gackt swirled his tongue in a sweeping motion around the head, and Hyde tried to gasp but choked on Miyavi's tongue, all tangled with his own, and Miyavi got the message and pulled back for a moment, leaving them both gasping for air. When Gackt went down on him completely, Hyde threw back his head to cry out, and Miyavi laughed delightedly, kissing him chastely on the lips before sucking his throat as if to draw blood, nimble fingers twisting a nipple ring savagely and sending a bolt of electricity straight down Hyde's spine, making him arch more forcefully into Gackt's mouth.

In no time at all he was knotted in agonizing anticipation, mumbling frantic encouragements and twisting his fingers into whatever happened to be beneath them (the sheets in one case, Miyavi's hair in the other), but before he could reach the final pitch, Gackt sat up and gasped in a breath. Groaning in disappointment, Hyde struggled to sit up, having to shake off a persistent Miyavi from his throat, and fumbled to push Gackt backwards and swap their positions, filled with the desire to _do_ rather than to simply _be done_.

Gackt followed Hyde's indications and leaned back against the pillows, legs falling apart easily in an inadvertently obnoxious reminder of how flexible he was, and he endured rather frantic kisses from Hyde to the side of his mouth and both nipples before the older singer feverishly dove down to kiss the base of his shaft.

Hyde's eyes were closed, but his mouth had just opened as he heard a mischievous giggle from beside him. Glancing over, he was met with Miyavi's bright brown eyes looking into his.

"Scoot over," Miyavi instructed, and, far past the point of needing to know what the youngest musician planned before complying, Hyde shuffled himself to one side. Miyavi lay down beside him, their shoulders pressed together, and his slender hand wrapped itself around the upper part of Gackt's cock. "Let me help," he said, and leaned in to kiss the base as Hyde had been doing. Hyde stared in shock for a moment before feeling long fingers wrap into his hair and pull him down to continue his previous activities, and it was only then that he realized what Miyavi thought they should do. Almost tentatively, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to curl around the shaft, and it met Miyavi's as they both mouthed around the base, and he glanced up to gauge Gackt's reaction.

Gackt was staring at them in a state of awe, floored by the explicit eroticism of their curious eyes meeting his through their lashes as they shared the job of sucking him off. His face was flushed and his lips were a little swollen from servicing Hyde, his eyes fever-bright before he was forced to drop his head back and shut them tightly, strangling a groan.

Miyavi chuckled in devious delight, delivering a long, flat tongued lick up the shaft, and Hyde followed his lead, their cheeks pressed together tightly, and he was dreadfully aware of his shadow of a beard that juxtaposed Miyavi's too-smooth skin, but Miyavi didn't seem to mind. They dueled a moment over who got the head, their fight causing Gackt to squirm and attempt half-heartedly to seize someone's hair in his hand. He latched on to Hyde's long hair, making Hyde grunt in pain, and Miyavi took the opportunity to display a noteworthy talent in suppressing his gag reflex by taking Gackt all in one swallow. Gackt howled and dragged Hyde up the bed for a kiss, but Hyde only indulged him for a moment before struggling away. Gackt watched him with hooded eyes, mouth still open and panting as Hyde crawled down the bed.

No one had paid any attention to their guest, after all.

Hyde crawled around to sit directly behind Miyavi, who was crouched back on his heels and hunched over his own legs to suckle Gackt, tattoos twisting as his back moved in a thousand intricate ways beneath the pale skin. Hyde briefly considered the irony of having a Buddhist text tattooed to oneself in a place so easily seen in a scene of debauchery, as if to frantically remind one's partner that true pleasure is derived from emptiness rather than sensation, which they would likely ignore in favour of taking one up the behind. He slid up behind him, spooning their figures together and wrapping his arms around Miyavi's waist, ghosting his hands over his chest and stomach as he planted kisses across the slim back. Miyavi arched his spine to press them more tightly together, and Hyde took this as his cue to slide one hand down and grasp Miyavi's cock, pressing their bodies together and laving the joint of the youngest singer's neck and shoulder. Miyavi groaned around his mouthful, and Gackt jerked and cried out, and Hyde smirked lazily as his unoccupied hand paid Miyavi back for his earlier abuse of Hyde's nipples. When the punk artist groaned again, Gackt managed to gasp out a, "Stop! You're going to make me...!"

Miyavi abruptly sat up, leaning back into Hyde's body, throwing his head back to rest over Hyde's shoulder and spreading his bent legs to give the older singer room to work. Hyde's smirk remained as he covered Miyavi's neck in slow, wet kisses, but his composure ruptured when the younger singer wriggled against him, and his cock slipped into the cleft between Miyavi's buttocks in a horribly blunt pantomime of what they were obviously heading for, and then they both moaned and ground into each other in shameless pleasure.

Gackt was dragging himself arduously into a sitting position, and it was hardly helpful that his first glimpse of his two lovers was the view of Miyavi arching back over Hyde, arms reaching over himself to tangle in the older singer's hair, Hyde's steady stroking up and down disturbed sometimes in a spasm as Miyavi writhed against him.

Gackt was flabbergasted with himself for not having tried to set this meeting up months earlier.

Miyavi turned in Hyde's arms, straddling his legs and looping one arm over his shoulders, simultaneously reaching down to take hold of Hyde's sex and smashing their lips together in another artfully graceless kiss. Hyde grunted and jerkily resumed his pleasuring of the younger singer.

Gackt was torn between forcing his way into the activities and simply watching. There was almost no sensuality between them; they were hard and fast and immediate, and their frenzied behavior made their actions raw and passionate in a way Gackt wasn't used to from either of them. With a sudden realization that with this mindset, they would finish each other off in no time, Gackt's mind was made up for him, and he began a frantic search for the bottle he knew they would need before things could go any further (which he discovered trapped between the mattress and the headboard).

Crawling behind where the other two were twitching deliriously against each other, he leaned forward to whisper into Hyde's ear, "Sit up, I want to-" but Hyde figured out what he wanted. Pushing Miyavi off himself just enough to stand up on his knees, he let Gackt slip a slick finger between his legs, grunting into Miyavi's mouth at the slightly uncomfortable sensation of being stretched.

Miyavi, for his part, was paying more attention to the proceedings than he let on. He waited, continuing to kiss and pull at Hyde until, minutes later, he saw Gackt's hands slide around the smaller man's hips, fingers glossy with slick liquid, and then he struck. With shocking strength, he shoved Hyde backwards, eliciting shouts of surprise from both other men as they were pushed off balance and toppled on to their backs, on top of each other. Before either one could complain of Miyavi's tactics, he leapt up and threw a leg over Gackt's legs to be straddling them once again.

"Gaku-nii, I think you'd better go first." He suggested, grinning in barely contained excitement.

Hyde's face was passing through contortions of irritated confusion, but apparently Gackt knew what to do, because his hands slipped around Hyde's hips again and began to attempt to shift his body into a new position. Miyavi threw Hyde's legs over his own shoulders, lifting a good deal of the smallest singer's weight off of Gackt while they both industriously arranged things that Hyde couldn't see. Eventually, even Hyde's lust-addled brain couldn't confuse itself anymore as he felt the blunt tip of Gackt's sex at his entrance, and with an anxious vocalization, situated himself to more comfortably accept it.

Miyavi was watching with a wide-eyed, fascinated expression as they slowly joined, lowering Hyde's legs by ducking slowly out from under them. Gackt was making a familiar expression, eying Hyde's countenance with smoldering eyes even through his flushed face and mussed hair. Hyde, of course, was holding his eyes tightly shut and breathing hard and uneven until he found himself flush against Gackt's body again, now connected at the hips. He tried in vain to catch his breath, glancing from Gackt's strained face to Miyavi's enthralled one, then gasped breathily, "Did you guys... plan this?!"

Miyavi cackled, snatching the bottle of lubricant from where Gackt had dropped it onto the sheets beside them and pouring a dollop onto his palm. "I wish," he answered. "Just _think_ of all the things we could have had prepared if we'd known this was going to happen!"

Hyde wasn't sure what these things might be, but he admittedly wasn't up to putting a lot of thought into it since Gackt had lost patience and started to move a little beneath him, and then it became utterly useless to try to think at all because Miyavi was preparing himself and Hyde simultaneously with his slickened hands and fingers.

Watching Miyavi lean forward over his chest, delicately holding the tip of Hyde's cock in one hand behind himself and sliding down until it was pressing against him was simply too much for Hyde to bear, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feelings alone. Gackt's warm, substantial body below him, in him, Miyavi's slim fingers holding his sex in place as he pushed harder and began to press through the tight ring of muscle, their hot breath against each side of his neck, a pulse on the back and a pulse on the front, and Miyavi was groaning as he arched his hips down into Hyde's, pushing them together the rest of the way, and in some desperate attempt to keep himself conscious, Hyde was frantically reciting what he could remember of the sutra across Miyavi's back, _sha ri shi shiki fu i ku- ku- fu i shiki, shiki soku ze ku- ku- soku ze shiki..._

They stayed frozen for several seconds, apparently too wrapped up in their own experiences to begin anything that would strain them more, but then Miyavi sat up and gave a spectacular body roll as he pushed his hair out of his face, and this sent all three of them into motion. Gackt's hands around Hyde's hips clenched as he began to thrust upwards in earnest, and Hyde reached up to pull Miyavi into a kiss, sloppy and open-mouthed. Miyavi's anxious hands grasped Hyde's, placing them in a none-too-subtle suggestion against his own waist, and then one of Gackt's crawled up Hyde's hip and across his stomach until it found Miyavi's sex caught between their bellies and wrapped around it with a slow pull. Miyavi cried out, abandoning Hyde's mouth to catch Gackt's over Hyde's shoulder.

It didn't last very long. It couldn't.

Miyavi was the first to lose it, crying out and sitting up with a beautifully arched back as he came, bursting across Hyde's stomach and Gackt's hand and panting. Hyde groaned and quickly dug his fingers into Miyavi's hips to keep him from getting up, but apparently the youngest singer had no such plans, as he brought Gackt's hand to his mouth and busied himself sucking all the fingers clean, undulating obligingly on Hyde's lap in a blatant attempt to bring the smaller man to climax.

Beside himself, writhing against Gackt's smooth, hot skin behind him, Miyavi's hips grinding into him roughly from above, Hyde moaned with each panted breath. Miyavi pulled Gackt's glistening fingers from his mouth with a wet noise, and Hyde watched as the youngest musician grinned and dragged the cool, wet fingertips over Hyde's nipple.

Hyde came, and it was like he'd never known the meaning of the word before. It twisted his body into a stiff arch, wrenched a strangled cry from his throat, his toes and legs and fingers and arms were curling and shaking as though he were being electrocuted. In the haze as he began to come down again, muscles aching for relaxation as though he'd run a marathon, he heard Gackt groaning behind him, tipping over the edge in his wake, and felt the always peculiar sensation of being filled with liquid.

They all lay for a moment, gasping and amazed.

Miyavi broke the awed silence with a giggle, throwing himself off of the pile and sprawling across the mattress, long limbs shining with sweat. "I'm so glad I finally got to meet you, Haido-san." He said rather breathily. Hyde could barely force his exhausted body to exhale with enough force to chuckle back as he rolled off Gackt to the other side.

Gackt was smiling with entirely too much satisfaction, but he was granted his shameless expression due to the other two being too lazy to do anything about it. " _I'm_ sorry I didn't introduce you both a _long_ time ago." He said.

Miyavi chuckled in agreement, but Hyde blinked, seeming to remember something. "A long time?" He queried curiously.

Gackt was still laughing under his breath, meeting Miyavi's contented stare. "Yeah... I can't believe I didn't think to introduce you when Miyavi and I started sleeping together... what was it? Almost a year ago."

There was a pause during which no one thought to worry.

Suddenly, Hyde was upon Gackt in a fury, wielding an overstuffed down pillow as though he had trained for years for it, and Gackt was shrieking under the unexpected onslaught.

"YOU SLEEZEY BASTARD, YOU'VE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR BEHIND MY BACK FOR NEARLY A YEAR AND THE ONLY REASON YOU CAN FIND FOR ME TO KNOW IS SO WE CAN ALL FUCK?!" Hyde bellowed, for once towering over Gackt as he raised up on his knees to bring the pillow down full force.

" _Aaaiiiiiiee!!_ "

Miyavi smiled contentedly. This was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
